


the party fic

by quinno



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Wii Party
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Casual Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Highschool AU, Mpreg, Multi, Party Phil is the One True Daddy, Teen Pregnancy, basically a soap opera, old, this was a shitty inside joke okay, will never be finished i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinno/pseuds/quinno
Summary: Vic Fuentes, Hinata Hajime, Komaeda Nagito and Party Phil all get locked in the gym changing room together... And what they do will change their lives forever





	1. One Hell of a Party

How had it ended like this? No one could quite remember.   
It had been a series of innuendos, accidental touches, lustful looks and awkward silences that had lead to the situation that Hinata, Komaeda, Party Phil and Vic found themselves in, a situation so intimate and controversial that the four boys knew they could tell no one of it. They knew that if anyone found out, they would never be able to be seen as respected members of society again, but they were prepared to to risk that all to perform the taboo.   
It had been a strange coincidence that the boys had encountered each other in the first place; They all attended the same school, but were mostly in different classes. Therefore, they barely new each other (apart from Hinata and Komaeda who were childhood friends), and thus when they all ended up locked in the p.e changing rooms together it was pretty awkward.  
Vic had been picking up his friend Jaime's p.e kit after school, and had hoped to make it a quick trip, just to the changing rooms and back. He had grabbed the sports bag off it's peg, and was just about to leave when the door burst open in front of him.  
Into the room stepped a tall boy, possibly around the age of seventeen or sixteen, who Vic recognised instantly. It was hard not to when he stood out so much; With a sparkling pink suit and yellow bow tie that both were definitely not the school uniform, large dark eyes, perfect pale skin and a big pink hat that covered any his soft blonde hair, it was obvious who he was: Party Phil, the most cool, popular kid in the whole school. He got outstanding grades, excelled in all sports, starred in every school play and only spoke to his elite group of popular, beautiful friends. If you were to say that you hadn't had a crush on Phil at at least one point, you would be lying. There weren't words to describe how attractive he was.   
This explains why Vic was so flustered as he found himself face to face with Phil(well, not exactly face to face since Vic was shorter). Phil looked down, and his eye's met Vic's just as the door slammed shut behind him with a worrying crack.   
"I- sorry, I just..." Vic stuttered as he backed away from Phil, letting the tall boy walk past him without a word and place his bag down in a corner. Vic assumed that Phil was here for an afterschool sports club, and took a moment to scan the room. He was relieved to see that he wasn't alone with the beautiful Phil; There were two boys that he vaguely recognized from around the school still changing from the previous p.e class.  
Sighing, Vic turned around back to the leave, closing his fingers around the door handle and pushing down, only to discover;  
It was stuck.  
Vic tried again, trying to make as little noise as he repeatedly twisted the jammed door handle, praying that the door would magically open and he would be free.  
Vic began to panic as he heard the two other boys pick up their bags and walk towards the door. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched as the older students come closer, still caught up in conversation, all until they reached him.  
The first boy, the one with fluffy white hair, blinked slightly, before smiling a little.  
"Excuse me, could you move?" he said in a breathy, airy kind of way, looking kindly at Vic. The other boy, who had darkish, mousy brown hair, just scowled.  
Vic gulped, thinking of the right words to explain the stuck door.  
"Uh... the door is... jammed..." he took a step away from the door and let the two boys examine the handle.   
"Jammed?" the brown haired boy asked, fiddling with the handle. The two leaned in to get a closer look.  
"So it is..." said the white haired boy, leaning back. The brunette one sighed angrily.  
"What's happening here?"   
Vic and the other two boys all jumped as they heard the voice surprising close behind them, and turned around to see Party Phil looking at them with a sense of mild interest. And, if that wasn't distracting enough, he was halfway through changing, and his toned chest was completely exposed.   
Vic opened his mouth to answer, his eyes firmly locked onto the older boy's abs, but the white haired boy spoke first.  
"The door's jammed." he said, somehow unaffected by the beautiful torso in front of him.   
"What?" Phil's eyebrows raised up to underneath his hat and he quickly pushed pass Vic to examine the door himself.  
As Phil fiddled with the door handle, Vic tried to calm himself down. His heart was racing violently from when Phil's body had touched his, and he could feel himself blushing, wanting Phil to touch him more just so he could feel like that again.   
"Fuck." Vic turned to see Phil cursing over the jammed door.   
"Are we locked in?" The white haired boy asked.  
"Yes." Phil looked at the three of them.  
"...What do we do?" asked the brown haired boy after a moment of silence.   
"...Call someone for help? On a phone, I mean.." Vic quietly suggested. He couldn't believe this situation; He was locked in a room with Party Phil.   
"There's no phone signal up here." snapped the brown haired boy.   
"Oh yeah.." Vic muttered, looking away. Silence stretched across the room.  
Phil sighed loudly, and went and sat down on one of the the benches of the changing room. The other two boys soon went and did the same, so Vic did too, hiding away in a distant corner.   
"So uh..." Party Phil turned to the other two boys. "What are you guys called?"   
Anyone else saying it would have sounded like a creep, but Phil made it sound so casual and friendly that you couldn't not answer.   
"I'm Komaeda," said the white haired boy. "And this is my friend Hinata."   
Hinata just nodded.  
"Hey, what about you?"   
Vic jumped and looked up to see Phil smiling at him, perfect white teeth gleaming in the cheap changing room lighting, dark eyes shining, the corners crinkled up to go with his grin.  
Vic was suddenly lost for words.  
"I-I- I... um, I'm, uh, Vic..." he managed to stutter out, cheeks flushing up.  
"Vic? Cool name." Phil replied, leaning back slightly. "Come out of the corner and join our conversation, Vic." he patted the bench next to him, inviting Vic, who quietly tiptoed out of the corner and awkwardly sat down as far away from Phil as he could still being sat on the bench.  
"So..." Komaeda coughed slightly. "I guess we just wait for someone to find us?"   
"I guess we do. There are cleaners and stuff that come after school." Phil leaned slightly to his left, towards Vic, who's blush grew heavier as he started to feel a heat in his pants. Of course this was going to happen! Phil was contagious.  
"But... It's gonna take ages for someone to find us!" snapped Hinata, obviously he wanted to be somewhere else. Phil thought for a second.  
"Hey, maybe we could do something to pass the time...We could play Truth or Dare?" he suggested, looking at Vic for approval. Vic shrugged.  
"Uh, sure..." he barely even whispered but somehow Phil heard, and ended up convincing the other two boys to play truth or dare with them, and the four formed a small circle on the floor.  
"I'll go first." Phil grinned. "I choose dare."   
There was a moment of silence as Komaeda, who's turn it was to dare Phil, thought.  
"I dare you to lick the floor!" said Komaeda suddenly. Phil grinned.   
"Sure." he bent over on his hands and knees and licked the floor, ridiculously close to Vic's thigh, and the younger boy almost gasped out loud, hastily moving his hands to casually cover the small lump growing in his crotch area.  
"Eww!" Komaeda laughed, casually wheezing afterwards. Even Hinata smiled, but only a little.  
"My turn, my turn!" said Komaeda eagerly. "I pick... Hmmm.. truth!"  
Hinata took ages to think of one.  
"Uhh... What's your favourite colour?" he shrugged.  
Komaeda smiled a massive smile.   
"Green! Because there are lots of beautiful green things, like trees, and grass and..." he blushed and looked directly into Hinata's emerald eyes.   
"Your turn, Hinata!" Phil broke the silence, apparently unaware of the two's bonding moment.   
"Uhh... I pick truth..." Hinata muttered, and Vic suddenly realised that it was his turn to think of something. Thinking quickly, he said the first thing that came into his mind.  
"Uh...Do you have a crush on anyone?"   
Hinata went red.  
"No..." he muttered, staring at the wall weirdly. Komaeda frowned.  
"Your turn, Vic." Vic blushed just hearing Phil say his name. "Truth or dare?"   
Vic gulped.  
Truth or dare? Truth was the safer thing, but dare would make him look cooler. He didn't like to admit it, but he kind of wanted to impress Phil, and surely a dare would be the way to do it? But what if it was embarrassing? And a truth could show of his emotional side...  
"Dare." he said, more confidently than he felt. Was it just him or was that a sparkle in Phil's eye?  
"Okay. Spin a bottle, and whoever the cap lands on, you have kiss."   
"What." Vic blushed.  
"What?" Hinata snapped his head up.  
"What?!?" Komaeda gasped.  
Phil got his Smartwater bottle (because he's basic) out of his pocket and placed it in the middle of the circle.   
"Go on." he urged.   
Hands shaking, Vic reached out and span the bottle, watching with sweat forming on his brow as the cap swung past Phil, Komaeda, Hinata, Phil, Komaeda, Hinata, Phil, Komaeda, Hinata...  
Phil.  
Oh god.  
He had to kiss Party Phil.  
Vic made direct eye contact with Phil, the older boy's dark blue eyes urging him to come to him; Was it just Vic, or did Phil want him too?  
Only one way to find out.  
Shaking with nerves, Vic knelt up onto his knees and awkwardly crawled towards Phil, ignoring the looks he knew he was getting from Hinata and Komaeda.  
"Uh... um, I..." he muttered, looking at the ground. Phil chuckled quietly, bringing his hands up to rest on Vic's waist as he pulled the smaller boy into his lap, looking up at him with his deep, sparkling eyes as their faces grew closer together, until they could feel the tickle of each other's breath on their cheeks. Vic's long hair tumbled down and brushed the sides of Phil's toned jawline, and Phil raised a hand to tuck it behind Vic's ear, eventually cupping his face as their lips met, bodies perfectly together in a single moment. The faint scent of Phil's cologne along with the sensation of skin touching skin was overwhelming for Vic, and he barely even noticed when Phil slipped his tongue into his mouth, exploring the younger boy who showed no sign of fighting back.  
How long was it before they broke away? It was hard to tell, the moment was so intense and blurry, like a dream, but Vic knew it was real when he felt Phil's hand slowly creeping into his pants.  
Vic gasped as Phil closed his cool fingers around the base of his cock, his head whipping around to meet Phil's look, the older boy's eyes full of lust, eyebrows raised, asking him for permission.   
Vic nodded, entire body quivering as Phil began to move his hand up and down, giving Vic the best (and first) handjob of his life. Vic groaned, burying his head into Phil's warm chest as he bit back his moans, panting and back arching as Phil eventually pleasured him to his climax, gasping loudly as a warm sticky substance filled his boxers.   
The aftermath was a blur, bright lights and Phil's warm hands guiding Vic through ecstasy and then back to the cold, harsh reality again as Vic found himself flopped in Phil's lap, leaning all over the older boy who had removed his surprisingly clean hands (Vic supposed he must have licked the cum off of them, what a kinky rat) and had his attention focused onto something else, which Vic was completely oblivious of until he heard a loud moan echo from the other side of the room.  
Turns out Hinata definitely didn't have a gag reflex, because Komaeda's man noodle was farther down his throat than scuba divers exploring the marina trench. Komaeda's eyes were rolled up into the back of his head, he mouth open and dribbling slightly as Hinata choked away at his trouser snake, never once stopping for breath as he let the penis practically impale his throat (metaphorically, this isn't gore lmao). Komaeda started to violently shake as he reached his orgasm, head rolling back as he screamed.  
"Hope!!!"   
There was a squirt, a moan and then silence as the two finished, only broken by Komaeda having a casual, asthmatic coughing fit. Hinata wiped his mouth on his shirt sleeve, looking up at Komaeda with blush covering his face, then suddenly whipped his head around as he remembered that Vic and Phil were there.   
Phil slowly pulled his hands out of his pants and raised his eyebrows at the two boys.   
"That was some fine dicksuckery." he said in a low, flirtatious voice.  
It was that moment where the four realised their situation; They could do whatever they wanted, no one would catch them, and there was no way they would regret it. All that they needed was someone to say the word.  
"You... want some fuck?" Komaeda whispered, licking his thin lips seductively.  
"Hell yeah."   
Komaeda and Hinata approached Phil, eyebrows raised.  
"... Uh, how big are you...?" Hinata asked quietly.  
"About nine inches." Phil smirked. "Too big for you?"   
"I can take it." Hinata retorted, confidently folding his arms.  
"Prove it."   
Vic backed into the corner, shaking slightly from the orgasm as he watched Hinata drop to his knees and take Phil's entire beaver cleaver into his mouth, not even gagging one bit, head bobbing up and down as he began to suck Phil off. Just the sound of Phil's quiet moans made the budge in Vic pants reappear, even more so when Komaeda knelt down next to Hinata and began to help him, licking up the insides of Phil's toned thighs and nibbling on his balls.   
Vic hand twitched and he refrained from touching himself as Phil ran his hands through Hinata and Komaeda's hair, and the young emo felt I hint of something else inside of him. Jealousy.   
In that moment, Vic realised:  
He wanted Party Phil to fuck him, harder than he'd fucked anyone before. Vic wanted Phil to fuck him so hard that he got serious anal injuries and wouldn't be able to walk for weeks. He wanted Phil to impale him on his slicc dicc and use his blood as lube.  
Unfortunately, Vic didn't have the words or courage to say this.   
"Uh..um.." he stuttered, tiptoeing towards the threesome, trying in some way to get their attention. "Uh could I..."   
Phil turned his head, cheeks attractively flushed and sweaty, his eyes semi closed and lustful.  
"Vic... ugh, come to me..."   
Vic nodded and stumbled round to the front of Phil, who had removed Hinata and Komaeda from his real-life dildo, and he pulled Vic into his arms, turning his body around and pulling down his pants. Vic's erect aubergine sprung from his boxers like an angry rabbit from it's burrow after you poured hot water down there for the sake of a cheesy hit cross buns joke.   
"Komaeda," Phil said in a commanding way, "Suck Vic."   
"Sure." Komaeda stopped for a second to cough and then started on Vic's chocolate éclair, licking up the side and causing Vic to melt into Phil's arms with a groan.   
"Shh, it's okay baby..." Phil whispered in Vic's ear. "You'll have me soon..."  
Vic just whimpered.  
"Hey, Hinata, how about you do something for Komaeda?"  
Hinata didn't need telling twice. He instantly got down on his hands and knees and began to lick Komaeda's hope filled asshole.   
Komaeda moaned onto Vic's hosepipe, saliva drooling everywhere as Phil lined his sperm squirter up with Vic's entrance, not even bothering to prep the young virgin's ass before he pushed himself.  
Vic screamed louder than a Sleeping with Sirens fangirl singing the song "We like it Loud" on crack cocaine.   
The pain was... unbearably wonderful, like cake when you're on a diet or frerard angst fanfiction. Nothing else mattered but the burning in his ass, the feel of skin breaking, splitting, stretching. This was, he knew, the best fuck he would ever receive in his life, so he had to enjoy it.  
"Ah- Phil..." He gasped, back arched, head raised to the sky like he was praying to God to forgive his sins (he wasn't). Komaeda began to suck faster, harder and deeper on Vic's spear of justice, the four boys all in a position of pleasure (apart from Hinata but he was eating ass so he was probably happy) and it was soon that they all reached their climax, together, moaning like annoying dogs that all decide to howl for no reason when you're trying to fucking sleep.   
The silence that followed was only filled by the quiet panting of the four boys as they slowly got off of each other and began to redress, and attempt to clean themselves up. No one could find the words to express what happened, and how amazing that was.   
Vic retreated to a corner, casually watching Phil button up his shirt, wondering if anything could ever be 'normal' between him and the other boys.  
It didn't seem so, as none of them said a word to each other until the janitor burst through the door, shocked to find students in school two hours after it closed. After apologising for the door malfunction and unlocking the main school gate for them, the janitor wished them goodbye and they all set off home.  
Vic trailed down the street, phone buzzing violently with 33 missed texts from Jaime.  
Vic where r u   
Vic  
Victor  
Vic I'm getting worried  
Vic I've gotta go now  
Vic do u have my gym bag  
Viiccc  
We're gonna be late  
R u with Kellin  
Vic where r u  
Me and Mike r getting worried Vic  
I need to go home..  
Just keep my bag and give it to me tomorrow  
I hope ur okay  
Pls text me  
Vic sighed. It was almost cute how worried Jaime could get about him. He typed a quick reply, reassuring Jaime that he was fine and that he'd got locked in. He even debated telling him about what had happened, but he felt that it could be risky. Phil hadn't said a word to him, leaving in awkward silence as if nothing had happened.   
It felt like a dream, but the hickeys on Vic's neck proved it was real.   
And it was only going to get realer from here.


	2. Dont do mpreg kiddos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babby surprise attack!!!1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more 2 cum ecks dee

[two months later]  
"Bleugh"  
Vic cringed in disgust as he flushed what he hoped was the last of his vomit down the toilet. He'd been throwing up for no apparent reason all morning, and generally feeling as shitty as he thought was humanly possible. He trudged into the kitchen and addressed his mum.  
"Mom..."  
She looked up from her coffee.  
"What is it Vic?"  
"I feel kinda ill..."  
"... Yeah? In what way?"  
"Like, I've been throwing up all morning..."   
She thought for a minute.  
"Well you're gonna have to go to school, I'm working and you can't stay at home alone."  
"Aww, Mooom pleaaase." Vic groaned.  
"No. Just have some paracetamol and water and you'll be fine."   
Vic stumbled back up the stairs and into the bathroom, flinging open the medicine cupboard and searching with tired eyes for the paracetamol box. As he rummaged through the shelves, passing medicine after medicine, he suddenly came across a pregnancy test.   
Then an idea struck him.  
It would make sense, Vic thought, the illness and the strange bloating in his stomach, and the fuckery that happened two months ago. And as far as he remembered, Phil hadn't worn any sort of protection. Was it possible? Oh no...  
Hands shaking, Vic opened the box and took out the test. He carefully followed the instructions on the back of the box, and sat cross legged on the bathroom floor as he waited for the results. [AN: idk how tf pregnancy tests work i'm not a woman]   
He gasped.  
Positive.  
"Oh god..." Vic muttered, staring im horror at his slightly swelled stomach. A baby... Party Phil's baby...   
So many thought's happened at once, so many emotions and so many ideas. How would he tell his friends and family? There was no way that anyone from Vic's school would believe that Party Phil fucked him, so how would he say who the father was? And how would he tell the father himself? Phil hadn't spoken to him since that one fateful evening, and the only contact they'd had was awkward glances as they passed each other in the corridor. What the hell, was Vic supposed to just walk over to Phil and be like "Hi yea I'm having a baby, it's yours XD."  
Even though it felt like the entire world was crashing down around him, Vic somehow managed to drag himself to his room and get all his school shit together, eventually tumbling down the stairs and meeting Mike at the door.   
"Ready to go?" he asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder.  
"Yeah." croaked Vic.   
The walk to school was quick, passing in a blur as Vic let his thoughts overwhelm him. Halfway, they met Tony, and after Vic left the conversation to just Mike.   
Vic was terrified. Abortion was an option, he knew that, but he didn't really want to do that. Something about the idea scared him. So would he keep the baby? How was he supposed to tell people? He could get arrested... he was only seventeen... That's too young. He'd basically thrown away his life and he hated himself for it. Oh god, ge was doomed.  
"Hey, Vic!"   
Vic was awoken from his train of thought by the loud voice of his best friend, Jaime. Vic looked up and saw Jaime walking towards him, bounce in his step as always.  
"Hi.." Vic said, quieter than he planned.   
"You okay?" Jaime grinned, running a hand through his sticky-up hair. Vic shrugged.  
"Uh, yeah... Um, I need to tell you something..." he muttered.  
"Wow,me too, actually!" Jaime laughed. Just after he said it, the bell rang.   
"Let's go. We've got science, I'll tell you then."   
Vic followed Jaime down the corridor and into the science lab, where they sat down next to each other on a quiet desk at the back of the room. The teacher gave them a worksheet to do, and the class started chattering.  
Jaime turned to Vic.  
"So... uh, yeah. What did you need to tell me..?  
Vic hoped that Jaime couldn't see his legs shaking.  
"... What did you need to tell me?"  
Jaime bit his lip.   
"Let's say it at the same time."  
"What?"  
"On three. One.."  
"Hang on-"  
"Two."  
"Jaime, I-"  
"Three."  
Vic and Jaime both took a deep breath.  
"I'm pregnant."  
"I have a crush on you."   
"What?"  
"What?!""   
Silence.   
"You're-"  
"You have a-"  
"Pregnant??"  
"Crush- On me??"  
"Oh my god."  
Jaime and Vic met each other's eyes.   
"...You really have a crush on... Me?" Vic whispered.  
"Yes." Jaime replied. "I've liked you for so long.."  
Vic gasped.   
"Wow..."  
"B-but... are you actually pregnant?"  
Vic nodded slowly.  
"Who's baby is it?"   
Vic sighed.  
"You're not gonna believe me but... You know a few months ago when I was locked in the changing rooms?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well... I was locked in there with... Party Phil and these other guys... and we kind of..." Vic made some lewd looking hand gestures.  
Jaime's eyes were wide.   
"So it's..."  
"Party Phil's baby."   
"Oh god... What are you gonna do?"   
"I have no idea..." Vic felt like crying.  
Jaime grabbed Vic's hands.  
"It's okay. I'll help you."  
Vic felt tears in his eyes.  
"B-but why would you help me?"  
"Because... Because I really like you, Vic. I like you a lot. I would almost say... I love you."   
Vic looked up.  
"I... I think I love you too."   
Jaime would've kissed Vic if they hadn't been in a science lesson. Instead, he leaned in very close and whispered into Vic's ear.  
"Be my boyfriend?"  
"Of course." Vic smiled properly for the first time that day.  
Maybe things weren't going to be as bad as he thought.   
***  
[Two weeks later]  
"I don't have to tell him."  
"Yes, you do."   
Vic sighed, flopping his head down onto the desk. It had been two weeks since Vic had told Jaime about the baby, and since that it had been a series of non-stop pestering from Jaime to tell Phil.   
Vic knew that he would have to tell Phil eventually, but the longer he could go without it, the better, in his opinion.   
"Look, it doesn't matter what he says, but he needs to know." Jaime rested a hand carefully on Vic's stomach. "It's his baby."   
"I know..." Vic muttered, placing his hand over Jaime's. "How am I supposed to tell him though? I don't know his phone number, there's no way I can walk up to him at school."  
"Do you know where he lives?"  
"What? No? Why would I know that?"   
Jaime thought for a moment.  
"I can find it out for you. Then you can go to his house and tell him."  
"Nooo... That's kinda creepy..."   
"But, it mean's none of his friends will be around."   
"I don't know..."   
"C'mon. Please. Do it for me."   
Vic sighed.  
"Fine." he muttered, pecking Jaime quickly on the cheek. "For you."  
"Hell yeah." Jaime grinned. "I'll find his address for you for this evening, yeah?"  
"Okay."  
***  
[Later that evening]  
Vic pulled his hoodie closer to his body as he walked down a quiet road, the wind blowing his hair all over his face. He looked down at the map on his phone, then up at the big houses on the right of the road. Number 46, Number 44... Ah. Number 42.   
Vic hesitantly walked up the driveway, past two big, expensive looking cars, and stopped in front of the door.   
He took a very deep breath, and knocked.  
Waiting....  
A short girl with a blonde ponytail and a hot pink dress opened the door, looking suspiciously at Vic with brown eyes.  
"What do you want?" she snapped.  
Vic stuttered.  
"Uh-uh I, um, came to see, uh, Phil..."   
The girl, who Vic assumed was Phil's sister, turned around and practically screamed up the stairs.  
"PHIL. THERE'S A SAD EMO LOOKING BOY HERE TO SEE YOU. "   
Vic looked at his feet as he heard someone come walking down the stairs.   
"Penny, don't be rude."  
Phil poked his head around the door, and Vic watched his eyebrows rise as he saw him.  
"What do you want?" Phil asked, pushing Penny away from the door with one hand and holding the door open with the other.  
"Uh, I need to... tell you something." Vic met eyes with Phil and sent what he hoped was an anxious look his way.  
Phil sighed.   
"Come in, then." he said, holding the door open.   
Vic stumbled in out of the wind and carefully avoided Penny's extremely suspicious glare as Phil practically dragged him up the stairs and into what Vic assumed was Phil's room: A big, tidy room with a large bed and dark grey walls with some interesting art plastered on them.  
Phil locked the door and turned to Vic.  
"So? What is it?" he asked.  
Vic gulped.  
"I'm pregnant... with your baby.."  
"Oh shit..." Phil face palmed. Not the reaction that Vic was expecting.  
"Uh... sorry?"   
"No, no, it's not your fault... oh god..." Phil paced the room, eventually picking up his phone and apparently texting someone while Vic stood there in awkward silence.  
"What are we... gonna do?" he muttered, not really expecting a reply.  
"Well... You're with Jaime and, uh, I'm dating... someone else... so, just..." He shrugged, exasperated. "You could surely say it's Jaime's baby? Would he be okay with that??"   
"Yeah. He probably would like that actually.." Vic smiled.  
"And I can always give you money or help out if he leaves you."   
Vic glared at Phil.  
"What? It could always happen.. "  
"Shut up." Vic snapped, turning to leave. But then he had a thought, and turned back.  
"Who are you dating?" he asked.  
Phil looked down at the floor, eyebrows furrowed.   
"Uh... you'll find our soon enough..."   
"Wha-" Vic started, but he was quickly pushed out of Phil's room and dragged out of the house, leaving him with the question:  
Who was the boyfriend of the man whose baby he was carrying?  
***  
(two weeks later)  
"What did you get for question 7?" Kellin tucked his hair behind his ear as he looked up at Vic, tongue sticking out slightly.   
"Uh, 26.5, I think..." Vic checked the maths test that they were comparing. "Yeah. What did you get?"  
"Shit, I got 32.." Kellin muttered, scribbling something down on the sheet as Vic laughed. "Dude I really suck at maths."  
"Same." Vic pulled his hoodie down over his stomach as hope of hiding the ever growing baby bump from his best friend. There was no easy way he could tell Kellin about his frickle frackle with Party Phil, Vic didn't even know how he would react.  
"You okay.?" Kellin raised his eyebrows at Vic. "You've been kinda.. out of it lately."  
Vic shrugged. "I'm just tired I guess..."  
"Really?"   
"Well..."   
Deep breath, Vic.   
"I'm pregant."  
Silence.  
"Oh my god, me too!"   
"What?!"   
"Snap- I mean, #twinning!!"   
"Who- Who's fucking baby are you having?"  
Kellin blushed as pink as pink as hippo milk mixed with red food colouring.  
"Uh... My boyfriend's..."  
"Boyfriend?!"   
"Yeah... Party Phil."   
It was then that the truth bitch slapped Vic right in his fucking ratty face.  
"Oh..."   
Kellin stopped grinning and looked at Vic, concerned.   
"What is it, Vic?"   
Silence.  
Vic.exe has stopped responding, oh dear.   
"Vic?!"  
Why was everything fuzzy? Why was Vic on the floor? So many questions soared through Vic's head as Kellin crouched over him, holding up his limp form by the shoulders as he repeatedly said his name.  
"Vic?! Vic, what's wrong?! Are you ill??! Are you dying???!? Are you going into labour???!?!?!?"  
Vic could only make out one thing:  
"I'm having Party Phil 's baby too..."   
Kellin stopped, letting Vic drop to the floor, conflicted emotions flickering on his face.   
Suddenly, he jumped up.  
"I'm going to fUCKING KICK MY MAN'S ASS."   
***

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second chapter hopefully soon!! Also as you may be able to tell I didn't use the word "dick" once in this and I'm very proud of myself ;0
> 
> edit: yea ya boi in 2018 here uh just saying this was all a big joke and like i highly dont know why i wrote all this and yeah ill just write my yoonjin scifi in peace now. in conclusion this is Not serious and if anyone is here from my actual writing then like. im sorry i guess


End file.
